


Your Apartment Sucks

by orphan_account



Series: OCD Freewood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay blowjob, M/M, Mental Illness, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Ryvin, blowjob, can pierce through the darkness, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin takes Ryan home to his apartment, and the OCD-ridden man is more than a little displeased with the layout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Apartment Sucks

"So what do you think of it?" Gavin asked, presenting his apartment. He huffed as Ryan’s face turned to one of absolute horror. "Really? I spent bloody hours cleaning it!"

It was true. The apartment was so spotless it could be shining and everything was stacked up and ordered in groups of five; he’d even thrown away several of his belongings to make five of them, or at least a divisible of that number. Still, his boyfriend was already twitching with a need to rearrange.

"It’s horrible. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!" Ryan’s blue eyes darted around the living room wildly, his diseased mind pointing out every possible thing that needed to be fixed. "Can I? May I? Please, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin. Gavin!" He shifted from one foot to the other, restraining himself.

"Do whatever you need to, luv. I’ll cancel our dinner plans and make us something here." Gavin smiled at his OCD-tainted boyfriend as Ryan rushed towards Gavin’s game collection, carefully taking them off the shelf and sorting through them.

"I appreciate the idea. I appreciate the sentiment. Sentiment. I just… Everything looks wrong. Disordered. Wrong. Incorrect. Everything looks incorrect." He finally decided, smirking at his boyfriend. "You truly are fantastic. Fantastic."

"Hush your face. What would you like for dinner, luv? I’ve got chicken, steak, etc. Or we could order out?" He suggested, popping his head around the corner to see Ryan in a pool of game cases.

"You decide. Your choice. I don’t mind. It doesn’t matter to me. Matter to me." Ryan blinked several times and grinned at Gavin.

"Not gonna lie, steak is sounding pretty top. We could have mashed potatoes with it, and it’s quick. Getting a bit famished." Gavin called from where he was in the kitchen, removing supplies from the fridge and scattering them on the counter as he did so.

"Top. Top, top, top. Top top top top top." Gavin heard being muttered and cursed under his breath as he rushed back into the living room. Ryan was still organizing games but his face was red as the word poured from his mouth continuously in an excited mock-British accent.

Gavin knelt down on his knees beside Ryan, guiding his face towards him. “Ryan, Ryan love are you okay?” Ryan nodded five times, still spewing the word. “Do you want to go lay down? We don’t have to have dinner tonight.” Ryan shook his head and Gavin kissed his forehead lightly.

"Don’t hesitate to come get me if you change your mind, okay? I’m going to start on the food."

"Top, top, top, top, top, top." Ryan repeated over and over but he smiled sadly at Gavin, his eyes apologetic.

"And don’t you dare go feeling sorry. You’re not a bother, James Ryan Haywood." Gavin’s voice was stern as he rounded the corner, unwrapping the meat.

He had prepared the food and served dinner before Ryan had stopped repeating the British slang, suddenly falling quiet halfway through the meal.

"How are you, baby?" Gavin asked, devouring a spoonful of spuds.

"On a scale of one to twenty? A scale of one to twenty? Ten. Thirteen. Ten." He said, his free hand intertwined with Gavin’s across the table.

"Thirteen isn’t so bad. You look lovely." Gavin cooed and Ryan snorted, placing kisses to Gavin’s fingers, over and over until he did them just right.

"You look great. Perfect. Perfect." Ryan muttered, face flushing, and Gavin grinned.

"C’mere, you." Gavin stood, urging for Ryan to do the same, and pulled his boyfriend toward him. "Let me kiss you." He wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck before ducking in, kissing the older man with as much passion as he could muster, tongue tracing his soft, pink lips. Ryan pushed into it, sending them back and pressing Gavin against the wall.

He pulled away then, scrutinizing Gavin’s face. “I did that wrong. Back up. Move forward. Go back.” He stepped backwards, returning to their original position, and Gavin smirked.

"If I get to do that again, I see nothing wrong." He teased, once again connecting their lips. Ryan repeated his movements, more forcefully and Gavin moaned as his back hit the wall. "Bloody Hell, Ryan!" He gasped out as the older man began to suck on his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin over and over.

"Mmm Gavin, Gavin. Oh Gavin, Gavin, Gavin!" Ryan ground his hips forward, his broad hands groping Gavin’s ass and riding him up the wall.

"Yeah, say my name! I want to hear you say it so perfectly!" Gavin groaned, one leg hooking around Ryan’s hip as his fingers fisted into sandy blond hair.

Ryan’s hips moved in a steady rhythm, jerking forward to rub their growing erections together, striving for it to be just right.

"Fuck, Gavin… Gavin, Gavin! Gavin! Ga-ah!" His words were interrupted with a sharp intake of breath as the young man hooked his fingers into Ryan’s waistband, yanking down his pants to reveal his cock. He stroked it once, receiving a small whimper from his boyfriend.

"Gavin, please. Gavin please. Gavin, Gavin. Gavin, please!" Ryan grunted as Gavin slid down to his knees, pressing his cheek to the throbbing appendage.

"You’re so damn lovely, Ryan." Gavin repeated his earlier compliment, licking a stripe up the base of Ryan’s cock, flicking his tongue over the slit and tasting bitter precum.

"F-fuck. Fuck, fuck!" Ryan threaded his fingers into Gavin’s hair, removed them, and repeated the action, tugging on golden-brown locks.

"Is this okay?" Gavin asked, sucking on the head of Ryan’s cock. The older man nodded his head five times before throwing it back as Gavin took him in deeper, hollowing out his cheeks to take in as much of Ryan’s length as he could. His tanned, slender fingers wrapped around the remaining skin, stroking it slowly as his tongue rolled against the sensitive area.

Gavin swallowed once, moaning at the sound that escaped Ryan’s mouth. His free hand ran down his own body, palming at his erection through his pants.

"Gavin, Gavin! Oh God, Gavin, Gavin, baby, Gavin!" Ryan’s hips jutted forward as Gavin’s mouth worked over his erection, unable to control himself. The Brit freed his own member, pumping his hand over it to match pace, letting out little breathy sighs.

"I can’t… I can’t. Can’t, can’t. Can’t!" Ryan choked out, gritting his teeth as his dick twitched, cumming hot spurts down Gavin’s throat.

Gavin stroked himself a few more times before he lost it as well, spilling ribbons of white over his hand. “Bloody Hell.” He panted as Ryan pulled him up, wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you. Thanks. Thanks." Ryan murmured into flushed skin, kissing it lightly fifteen times.

"Hush, love." Gavin pressed their foreheads together for a moment before smirking. "I’m going to wash up and head to bed. Want to take a kip with me?" He asked, heading towards the bathroom.

Ryan grinned sheepishly, blue eyes darting around the room. “Actually, I still need to clean more. Actually, I still need to rearrange more. Rearrange.” Gavin snorted, nodding his understanding.

"Just come to bed whenever you’re ready, luv." He winked at him, humming happily to himself.

-

When Gavin woke the next morning, it was in the strong arms of his boyfriend, the latter of who looked exhausted.

He first noticed how his dresser, along with several other pieces of furniture, were not in the same place as they had been when he’d gone to sleep. Upon further inspection of the house, he realized everything was moved; if he hadn’t known better, he wouldn’t even have recognized his simple apartment.

He cursed under his breath as he stubbed his toe on the newly-placed table, but he wasn’t mad. As far as he saw it, he probably had needed to redecorate anyways.

After about ten minutes of searching, he finally managed to find his tea bags (organized in groups of five, naturally), and had a kettle boiling.

He wandered about as the tea prepared, reacquainting himself with his belongings, until he heard heavy footsteps. He grinned as Ryan appeared in view before disappearing to retrace steps.

"Hello, luv." He giggled at Ryan’s bleary-eyed expression, his hair puffy and wild. He shuffled across the carpet, scooping up a squealing Gavin into his arms.

"Mornin’." He muttered, blinking away tiredness. He peppered Gavin’s face with feather kisses, pausing before barraging him once again. "Is the house okay? Alright? Okay? Is the house okay? Is the house alright?" Gavin let him finish before humming his approval, nodding.

"I love it! Looks loads better than the mess I had it in." Gavin reassured him as a whistling sound began to emit from the kitchen. "That’ll be the tea!" He quipped happily, heading towards the kitchen; he heard Ryan’s sigh of relief and smiled to himself, happy to put the man at ease.  
  
"Y’know, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin, Gavin." Ryan struggled, keeping his tone light. "I’ve been thinking. Thinking. I’ve been thinking."

"Yes, dear?" Gavin inquired as Ryan entered the kitchen, his lips still silently saying the phrase to himself.

Ryan smirked as he took his cup of tea, his eyes shining with an idea he’d clearly been formulating the previous night. “I’d like you… like you to meet my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy here's a part 2
> 
> yes i am planning a part three
> 
> and no begging can stop me >:3


End file.
